


[Cover Art] for thelookyouredoingthelookagain's "When John's Away"

by livloveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livloveel/pseuds/livloveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you'll follow me on <a href="http://cupidford.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> - new artwork/fics/etc added every day!</p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for thelookyouredoingthelookagain's "When John's Away"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When John's Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435135) by [thelookyouredoingthelookagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelookyouredoingthelookagain/pseuds/thelookyouredoingthelookagain). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=20u63vd)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll follow me on [Tumblr](http://cupidford.tumblr.com/) \- new artwork/fics/etc added every day!


End file.
